When There's You
by artemis-nz
Summary: A sort-of argument. Yuki/Shuichi.
1. When there's You

**What?!? Lemon you say!?? Yes, my first, and possibly last lemon/yaoi – I find shounen-ai to be so much more kawaii and fluffy, but it depends on the reaction I get to this fanfic. Dedicated to my good friend T.T, who talked me into writing this in the first place, and also a huge thank you to my reviewers so far, hope you guys enjoy this one!   
Warning:**_If for some reason you haven't picked up on the fact that this fic will indeed involve lemon/yaoi and you don't like it, please stop reading here! The same goes for if you have no clue what lemon/yaoi is – I suggest you find out before reading further._

"Baka Shuichi!"

The blonde novelist paced the apartment, unable to settle to anything. Shuichi was late. Very late. _'Gone for a walk, back soon, XXX'. _Yuki Eiri read the note again, then screwed the paper into a tight ball and hurled it into the nearby bin. The vestiges of his latest cigarette smouldered completely into ash as Yuki glared at it. Great, just great. He was worried. He, Yuki Eiri famous novelist who prided himself on being an icy bastard, was _worried_. Not that he'd ever admit it. Glancing over at the clock, he saw it had been exactly three and a half minutes since the last check. The ticking seemed to fill the entire apartment, mocking the writer with its steady tick, tock, tick, tock, tick –

Finally the best was drowned out as an echoing pounding began, getting louder by the second, until the front door creaked open and a pink-haired head peered round it, blue eyes wide and pleading.

"Hi, Yuki..."

The writer in question merely gave his trademark glare, arms folded.

"Um, you didn't have to wait up for me -"

"Where the hell have you been?" growled Yuki.

"Only for a walk, I said so on the note and I didn't mean to take so long only –"

Yuki interrupted the stream of excuses.

"Its gone ten thirty, Shuichi, what the fuck have you been doing all this time?!"

Shuichi flinched.

"Gomen, Yuki, I got lost! I went to the park and it was cloudy so it got dark real quick and I took the wrong turn and then I had to go back all the way I had come which took a long time so it was late before I even got back where I had started and then I had to walk back here again and I would have called but my cell phone was out of battery, honest!"

Somehow Shuichi managed to get the sentence out in only one breath, and Yuki, calming down slightly, stalked out of the room, followed closely by a whining Shuichi.

"Yuki, please don't be angry. Yukiiiiiiii!"

Yuki turned around, ready to give a sharp retort, but it died on his lips as he looked, _really_ looked, at his koi.

Shuichi's hair was ruffled, deep blue eyes alive with emotion and, at this point, somewhat watery. Because it had been raining lightly for the last half hour, his shirt was plastered to his slim body, leaving little to the imagination. He had also begun to shiver slightly.

"Yuki?"

Fighting to keep his face blank, Yuki turned away and began walking to his study, saying as casually as he possibly could over his shoulder, "go get something warmer on."

He closed the door, leaving behind a now very puzzled Shuichi.

--------------------------------------------------

CRASH!

Yuki abandoned his still completely blank computer screen and strode out the door, muttering and cursing under his breath about what he would do to Shuichi when he found the whatever it was that the brat had broken _this_ time.

"Dammit, Shuichi, can't I ever get some peace and quiet around..."

His voice trailed off when the scene met his eyes. The pink-haired singer was half-lying on the floor, rubbing his head where he had apparently hit it against the shelf, knocking almost everything off in the process. He had on some long black pants that looked several sizes too big for him, and as a result were sitting low on his hips, revealing the hint of curving pale skin that lay beneath them. His top half was bare. Yuki felt his pulse quicken. His eyes locked onto that bare, pale skin, and his pants... oh, shit. And Shuichi, naïve as always, didn't notice a thing.

"Gomen, Yuki, I fell over cos these pants tripped me and do you know where my tank top is?"

Yuki shook his head mutely, eyes still unable to tear themselves away from the hypnotizing sight. Shuichi finally looked up, innocently cocking his head to one side.

"Something the matter?"

Finding his voice at last, Yuki did his best to sound angry.

"Geez, did you make enough mess?! I haven't got time for your stupid –"

But just what he didn't have time for Shuichi never found out, because at that moment, Yuki, taking a step forward, tripped over one of the various scattered objects from the shelf and plunged headlong toward the floor, landing in an ungraceful heap beside the singer. Shuichi, still in his half-lying pose, now lay back, giggling, while Yuki glared, unable to see the funny side of it.

"Gomen, Yu...ki...but you just...looked so...funny...when...you fell down..." gasped Shuichi between fits of mirth.

"Shut up," growled Yuki.

But for once, his threatening tone did not stop Shuichi, who took one more look at Yuki and continued to giggle even louder.

"I said, shut UP!" roared the novelist, and, powerless to ignore the urges coming from his body, he pressed his mouth firmly against his koi's.

Shuichi shut up.

Blue eyes widened as Yuki then let his hands creep along bare skin, tracing patterns down Shuichi's chest, and lower, until finally they came to rest right at the material slipping just a little further down the lithe body. Shuichi broke off with a gasp as he felt Yuki's fingers pause, then pull teasingly at the clothing.

"Are these my pants, by any chance?"

"Uh... gomen... I couldn't find my other ones..."

Somehow Shuichi managed to look still completely innocent, even as his hands strayed to the blonde's shirt, fingers working deftly to undo the buttons. Yuki stopped him when all but two were undone, and smirked as he placed one arm on each side of Shuichi, effectively rendering him trapped.

"Oh no, you don't get off that easy, gaki. Not after making such a big mess and distracting me from my work... you know, these pants really are too big for you," he added as an afterthought, snaking them down even lower.

Shuichi closed his eyes, submitting to those hands, which, inch by inch, moved ever so slowly and lightly down, past the thin material until finally –

Crying out, Shuichi jerked as his body, not able to resist the touch, shook with longing. Fingers playfully caressing smooth skin, Yuki barely noticed when the last two buttons of his shirt were undone, and hands which had only a moment ago been lying passively on the floor crept up to explore the now exposed chest. He felt gentle butterfly kisses dance on his shoulders, neck, face, and moaned in pleasure.

Skin against skin, both felt all other thoughts slips away like water as instinct took over. Shuichi reached up and planted his lips on Yuki's, first gently, and then more passionately as the kiss was deepened, bodies automatically responding to the call of the other. Beyond words, the pair could only gasp in awe as lips met and parted and met again, and almost feral cries filled the air as both reached the point of ecstasy.

--------------------------------------------------

The apartment was silent other than the deep breathing from a sleeping Shuichi. _But that was Shuichi for you_, thought Yuki. _He could sleep anywhere and still be supremely comfortable_. He looked down at the smaller from nestled between his arms. _He's way too cute when he's asleep, though I'd never be caught saying it_. Carefully, so as not to wake Shuichi, he stood up, the singer still asleep in his arms. He walked over to the bedroom, laying both Shuichi and himself on the bed.

"Mmmmph... Yu...ki?"

Yuki saw the deep blue of Shuichi's eyes as they opened a slit, and shook his head.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, Shuichi."

With a sigh of contentment Shuichi did as he was told, his even breathing once again softly reaching the blonde's ears. Pulling a blanket over both of them, Yuki's own tawny eyes closed as he allowed himself to fully relax, feeling the warm weight of Shuichi's head on his chest.

"Ashiteru,", he murmured against Shuichi's hair. Then he too joined his koi in sleep, a rare smile gracing his lips.


	2. I'd rather be in Love

**That's the end of the actual story, but this page contains part of a song that came after just finishing the fic which I'll post here, cos it seems to fit the story so well. The song is by Michelle Branch, and it's called, 'I'd rather be in Love'.**

I can not help it

I couldn't stop it if I tried

The same old heart beat

There's an emptiness I have inside 

And I heard that you can't fight love so I won't complain Cos why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on...   
****

Cos when there's you 

I feel whole

And there's no better feeling in the world

And without you

I'm alone

**_And I'd rather be in love_** **_With you _**

Turn out the lights now

To see is to believe 

I just want you near me

I just want you here with me 

And I give up everything only for you 

It's the least that I could do...

****

Cos when there's you

**_I feel whole_**

****

And there's no better feeling in the world

And without you

**_I'm alone_**

****

And I'd rather be in love

With you


End file.
